


[招魂靈音/BreetBik] 救贖 01&02

by Mark0715



Category: Please... Seiyng Reiyk Wiyyan（TV）, Please... เสียงเรียกวิญญาณ（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark0715/pseuds/Mark0715
Summary: Breet其實從沒想過再次見面會是這樣的情況。
Relationships: Breet/Bik（Please... Seiyng Reiyk Wiyyan）
Collections: 招魂靈音/BreetBik





	[招魂靈音/BreetBik] 救贖 01&02

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：泰劇招魂靈音  
> 配對：Breet X Bik（翻了一些資料有看到不同的拼法，最後選擇了喜翻的譯名）

01.

Breet其實從沒想過再次見面會是這樣的情況。  
看著對方故作平靜的模樣，手卻緊緊的握著拳頭，跟在老師的旁邊小心翼翼的自我介紹，掃過一次班上同學的樣貌後視線在他的臉上停下。  
他們曾經有過無數次的對視，帶著各式各樣的情緒，背後滿滿都是誰也不敢說破的愛意，生怕下一個瞬間這些美好就此變成泡沫。時隔已久的眼神交匯讓他感到陌生，他不懂Bik看向他時候腦袋裡面在想什麼，他也不懂自己此刻到底想做什麼，前進一步跟後退一步都不是他能做出得決定。  
除了介紹完轉學生後下一秒大呼小叫說著：「同學，我們進度要趕不上期中考了」的老師之外，幾乎所有人都感受到了班上那位長相清秀卻有點冷漠的同學與轉學生之間微妙的氛圍，稀稀疏疏的議論聲在Bik坐到他身旁後也沒有停下，但Breet聽不進任何聲音，他只想努力從這位好久不見的弟弟身上挖掘熟悉的親切感。  
在老師生氣的命令全班安靜後，日常又繼續上演，轉學生帶來的小插曲也不過是無聊時光的調味劑，只有Breet知道，他接下來的生活都會圍繞著這個過去的親密好友轉變。

02.

Bik不知道他為什麼會成為被攻擊的目標。  
他只是為了逃離同父異母的哥哥的眼神，而在下課鐘響後選擇躲在偏僻的廁所，等到對方差不多離開教室後再回去拿自己的書包。  
走出隔間後坐在他旁邊的三位同學擋住他的去路，揶揄的對話內容讓他感到強烈的不適，回過神來那些手已經往他的身體摸了上去，縱使是不帶有慾望的欺凌也足以讓他惶恐。  
他曾經感受過同父異母的哥哥帶著渴望的眼神審視過他的身體，他卻下意識地享受在對方的慾望之下，與此同時湧上罪惡感讓他想起了單獨和對方母親相處時被嘲諷的語句。

「果然是小三的孩子，勾引男人的手段是遺傳的天賦嗎？噁心，你以為我不知道你們的事情嗎？」

縱使他們只是曖昧的階段，警戒心強盛的女性依舊察覺到了他們的不尋常的氛圍，甚至比他們本人更早知曉，青春期的少年的懵懵懂懂在他還來不及反應時，已經被那個他不敢去接觸的女性給掐斷，接下來的所有砰然心動都被他否定、被罪惡感取代，不斷被推開的另一個少年也從一開始的主動積極轉變。  
感受到對方為了留在他身旁而選擇的克制，Bik卻自私的責怪起對方的體貼，如果Breet再衝動一點，縱使會被自我厭惡淹沒，他也願意陪著Breet勇敢一次。  
友情以上的距離被兩個人的猶豫不決漸漸拉遠，等到他們意識過來時，一切都來不及了，兩個人共同的父親與對方母親的爭吵聲把他們拉回了現實，Bik僵直的站在原地，無論是Breet拉住自己母親之餘投射過來的關心，懇求著崩潰的女性原諒的父親，抑或著聽見喧嘩出來看熱鬧的鄰居，他什麼都看不見。  
在其他人眼裡Breet母親的情緒潰堤和諷刺的語句全是針對自己的父親，只有他知道，那位女性的眼神死死的盯著自己，怨恨的針真真實實刺在他的身上，但他卻在裏頭看見了對方的懇求，拜託他不要讓自己身陷孤獨，拜託他放過自己身邊唯一的兒子、不要搶走他。  
於是他選擇了逃跑，從Breet的愛裡、從父親的關愛裡、從那位女性的懇求裡。  
但他無法從自己的情緒裡抽離，等到意識過來他已經嘗試過各式各樣的自殺方法，卻一次也沒有成功。  
從廁所隔間上方傳來的衣服的晃動打斷了Bik陷進自己的回憶，隔著廁所門板他也知道門外那個伸手救援卻不願出聲的人是誰，接過對方從上方傳來的制服穿上，猶豫之後Bik還是推開了門。  
下午時分的陽光打在他們的身上，過去總是溫柔笑著的Breet的眼神卻看起來有點憂鬱，趁著他還沒反應過來，Breet拉著他的手走出廁所，尷尬又帶著曖昧的陌生氛圍讓Bik有點恍惚。  
仿佛他們倆個之間什麼都沒有發生過，而這次他們的第一次見面，第一次見面是Breet拯救了他，他會成為他的英雄，而Bik也能毫無顧忌的接受對方的愛意，甚至主動碰觸對方身上他渴望的一切，他們之間不再會有那些多複雜的困難隔閡。  
Breet拉著他在階梯上坐下，小心翼翼的舉動像是在怕Bik又再一次逃跑，重蹈覆轍不知道上演幾次的戲碼。  
被對方的刺探打破了幻想的Bik，深深的嘆了一口氣。

「你為什麼要幫我？」問出口的瞬間，Bik就後悔了，聽見他的問話，Breet也只是像今天的所有時刻一樣沉默地看向他。  
等到Bik有點受不了對方的靜默時，Breet才開口：「我們的爸爸過的怎樣？」  
「挺好的。」  
「你為什麼要轉學到這裡？」  
Bik心裡不禁覺得有點好笑，有點嘲諷的回應：「我要轉到哪裡、做什麼，是我的權利。」  
「我知道是你的權利，但是怎麼了？我不可以問嗎？」被對方的語氣刺激的有點委屈，Breet抬起頭對上Bik的眼神。  
下意識地躲避對方的眼神，Bik慌張地回復：「別問了，說起來難過。」  
「我問你，是因為我擔心你。」聽見對方冷漠的回應，Breet緊張地解釋。  
不要說出這種話。Bik將下意識地將回應吞進喉嚨，腦袋裡充斥各式的回應，但他卻不知道，他現在究竟是想要再次親近對方，還是逃離。看著對方像是回到以前一樣的眼神，Bik心慌之下卻脫口而出：「你不用擔心我，像你媽媽說的，我是小三的兒子，是來破壞別人的家庭的，總有一天，我也會變成那樣的。」

說出口的瞬間，他讀出了對方眼中的哀傷，沉默又再一次的充斥在他們兩個的空間，無論周遭有多麼的吵雜，都無法打破存在他們之間的矛盾。於是Bik站了起來，就像之前一樣，從Breet的身邊逃離。  
又再一次的後悔自己說出的話，縱使內心知道對方並沒有錯，甚至是這一切事情中最無辜的那個人，Bik也忍不住想去攻擊對方，刺傷對方的同時自己早已流滿地的鮮血，像是在報復這個世界一般。  
報復兩個人的父親和自己的母親選擇了不光明的愛戀，讓他和Breet無法像其他人一樣相遇、相愛。  
報復對方總是在被自己傷害之後，又會不知死活的靠上來親近、討好，只為換取自己的一個碰觸、一句示好，甚至一個眼神。  
報復對方的一切，美好得讓他控制不住自己。  
控制不住自己去愛上他。  
以前每一次因為大人的事情而爭吵的時候，不論是誰的錯，Breet總是會在他開口之前道歉，然後再一次的審視他們倆個之間的距離，並且修正相處的方式，讓Bik不要再陷入自我厭惡。  
不管發生了幾次，只要倒數三秒，Breet就會再次退讓，然而等到他回過神，對方已經退無可退。  
再笨的寵物犬都會記取教訓，上一次的逃離之後，Breet沒有選擇追上來，這次也一樣，不管他倒數幾次，換來的只有不斷滑過臉頰得淚水。

TBC.


End file.
